Those who chew tobacco must expectorate. In generations past, there were brass cuspidors on the floor of a bar next to its brass rail. Often there was sawdust on the floor so that it did not matter if the customer was accurate. However, in many modern jurisdictions it is illegal to expectorate on the sidewalk and/or on public property. Thus, any person who chews tobacco, when he is not on his own grounds, must have a facility for expectoration. This requirement applies not only to a person who chews tobacco directly by chewing a wad of tobacco entirely within the mouth, but also to a person who smokes cigars and clamps the end of the cigar between his teeth.